Memory, e.g., computer memory, includes volatile memory and non-volatile memory (NVM). Volatile memory retains stored information while powered and loses the stored information when power is removed. NVM retains stored information after power is removed. Volatile memory includes, for example, dynamic random access memory (dynamic RAM) and static RAM. NVM includes, for example, read-only memory (ROM) and some types of RAM. NVM technology may include, but is not limited to, phase change memory (PCM), a three dimensional cross point memory, resistive memory, nanowire memory, ferro-electric transistor random access memory (FeTRAM), flash memory such as NAND or NOR, magnetoresistive random access memory (MRAM), memory that incorporates memristor technology, spin transfer torque (STT)-MRAM, etc.
Although the following Detailed Description will proceed with reference being made to illustrative embodiments, many alternatives, modifications, and variations thereof will be apparent to those skilled in the art.